Our Life
by taylorswiftrox
Summary: Sequel to That '80s Beginning, Eric and Donna embark on two new journeys in their lives: parenthood and getting married. Along the way they come upon bumps in the road and new decisions they never imagined.
1. You're My Home

A/N: Here it is: the sequel to That '80s Beginning. This story is mainly going to revolve around Eric and Donna as they prepare for their wedding with a chapter or a mention here or there about Hyde, Jackie, Fez etc. I'm going to try and stick to a tight schedule when posting chapters, so you guys don't have to wait a month for a new one. Another thing you need to know is all chapters are going to be Billy Joel songs before 1981(keeping with the time frame) and the story title is Our Life (instead of My Life). With that said, let us begin...

_Madison, Wisconsin_

_September 7__th__, 1980_

_6:03 PM_

_Location: Eric and Donna's Apartment_

_Eric and Donna were sittin' in a tree_

_First came love_

_Then came Charlotte_

_Now comes marriage…_

_Join us,_

_Eric Albert Forman_

_And_

_Donna Marie Pinciotti,_

_Along with our parents,_

_On our wedding day_

_May 20__th__, 1981_

_11:15 AM_

_1539 North Michigan Avenue_

Donna smiled as she folded the flap of the last invitation for her wedding. So much had happened in the past two weeks that it had been hard for her to find time to get any little thing done. It had been exactly two weeks since her daughter Charlotte was born and a week since college had started-it seemed that there wasn't enough time for anything else. Luckily, she her boyfriend Eric had opposite schedules that allowed someone to always be there for Charlotte.

Like clock-work, Eric arrived just as Charlotte started to cry. Knowing that Donna wouldn't want to get up, Eric ducked into the nursery, and emerged with the baby.

"The princess, my queen." Eric set Charlotte in Donna's arms and placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. "So what's the update on everything that is the craziness of Point Place?" Eric took a seat across from Donna at the small card table and started placing stamps on the envelopes.

"Hyde and Jackie are still together; your mom is going crazy buying stuff for Charlotte; and Fez is starting to put the moves on my sister." Donna shivered at the thought, causing a stir from her sleeping baby.

"Anything else?" Eric made his way toward the small kitchen and searched through the cabinets to try and find something to eat.

"Oh, yeah, Laurie called right before you came home," Donna said nonchalantly.

Eric immediately turned around, finding Donna standing right in front of him. "Laurie? As in Laurie Forman?"

Donna nodded.

"My sister, the child sent from Hell, called you?" Eric pointed at Donna.

"Yeah, she called me after she found out from your parent's that we had a baby. I thought you told her about Charlotte."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Like I would tell _her." _Eric groaned and leaned back in his seat. "That's all she said."

Donna fidgeted a little. "Well, no. She said she got married yesterday to somebody she actually loved.

Eric's mouth dropped. "Who did she get married to? A male whore already married to four people?"

"No, some guy named Casey she met in Canada last year."

This stunned Eric even more. "Wait, Casey? Was his last name Kelso?"

Donna hit her hand on her forehead. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Donna, you're not-"

Donna rolled her eyes and set Charlotte in a baby-bouncer. "Shut it, Eric." Donna sighed, "They are a good couple, aren't they?"

"Considering we have the most messed up family in Wisconsin, then yes." Eric returned to the card table with a microwave dinner. "And Laurie Kelso does have a nice ring to it."

"No really, Eric. Your dad loves Casey. At least this time Laurie's husband won't give him a heart attack," Donna pointed out.

"How do you know? My dad loved Casey when he was with you. Maybe now that he's with his own little girl he won't like it."

"Oh shut up." Donna laughed as she saw Eric's pouty face and sighed. "Fine." She leaned in to give him a kiss. As she pulled away, Eric pulled her back. "Eric," Donna started, turning toward the door. "The doctor says we have to wait six weeks after I gave birth."

Eric ran toward the door and threw his arms in front of it. "We haven't had sex in nine months and now you're making me wait,"-Eric took time to think-"another four weeks?"

"Actually I was thinking about making you wait until our wedding." Donna tried to push by Eric, but he wouldn't budge.

"That's nine months from now! We could have another kid by then!"

"That's why we're not going to have sex until then. I may have cracked last time, but it's not happening again. Now, unless you want to go register for wedding gifts with me, move out of the way."

Eric dashed out of the way. "You don't have to tell me twice."


	2. Honesty

**A/N: I have to say I'm really proud of this chapter. It has some foreshadowing in it of the future and I'm going to try and incorporate that in each chapter from now on. Read, review, enjoy!**

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_November 26__th__, 1980_

_4:23 PM_

_Location: Eric Forman's Basement_

"Come on. You can't possibly make me think you decided to propose to Donna on the fly the day she gave birth." Hyde came through the basement door, Eric following behind me.

"Okay, fine. I'd been planning it since the day I found out she was pregnant." Eric said, taking a seat on the couch.

Hyde took two beers from behind the shower curtain, handed one to Eric, flipped the top of his own, settled in his chair, and propped his feet onto the table. "So where is the kid anyway?"

"Charlotte," Eric corrected, "is with Donna and Jackie at your apartment."

"Whatever." After a long and somewhat awkward silence Hyde asked, "How did you know anyway?"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "How did I know what?"

"How did you know you were ready to propose?" Hyde pushed his glasses to the top of his head and frowned into his almost empty beer can.

Eric looked at Hyde the way he did when Red acted nice to him. "You're not thinking of proposing to Jackie, are you?"

Hyde softened a bit. "It's possible."

"But… why?"

"Shut up, Forman. Just tell me how you knew."

Eric shrugged. "I've always known that I love her and I was kicking myself when I broke up with her that first time, when I didn't show up to our wedding, when I left for Africa, when I-"

"I get the point," Hyde grumbled, trying to act cool and tough again.

"Okay, I guess I just figured that, you know, I'd waited long enough and I knew that I had to take the opportunity."

Hyde took another sip of his beer and nodded, thinking.

~~~~. . . ~~~

"Donna, your ring is huge!" Jackie excitedly giggled as she rushed Donna and Charlotte into her apartment, examining her friend's hand.

"You think I forgot after the first hundred times you said it before I left." Donna pried Jackie's hand off of her own and set Charlotte on the couch.

Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Did Eric actually pick that ring out or did you do that for him?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yes, he did. Eric does have some sense in style, you know." Donna pointed a finger at Jackie. "And don't make a joke about that. Anyway, I didn't know he was going to propose."

"First off, Donna, no one is supposed to know their boyfriend is going to propose to them. "Jackie groaned and slumped onto the shabby couch Hyde had taken from Leo. Under her breath she said," if only Steven would get up the courage to…." She shook her head.

"What did you just say?" Donna yelled, causing a sleeping Charlotte to scream in turn.

Jackie handed Donna one of Charlotte's toys. "It doesn't matter. But are you sure both of you are going to go through with it this time?"

Confidently, Donna said, "Of course I am."

"How don you know, though? Eric left you like three times before, who knows he won't do it again? And then you'll be left all alone and you'll have to settle with someone like Fez who…" Jackie kept rambling on as she burst into tears.

Donna wrapped her arm around her friend. "Jackie, you and Hyde are together now, everything will be fine.'

Jackie snapped out of her vulnerable state. "Okay, okay." Very quietly she whispered, "Do you think Steven will ever propose to me?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't. Donna caught the short smile on Jackie's face, stood up, set Charlotte, down, picked up Jackie's car keys, and jiggled them in front of her face. "Let's turn that frown upside down."

Jackie pursed her lips. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's five-fifteen and if you want to pick out your maid of honor dress before all of the stores close up from Thanksgiving weekend you better get your butt of that couch.

Jackie smiled a grin Donna hadn't seen since she got back together with Hyde. Grabbing the keys she said, "I thought you'd never ask."


	3. I've Loved These Days

**Chapter 3: I've Loved These Days**

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_December 24__th__, 1980_

_8:19 PM_

_Location: Eric Forman's Basement_

"How much longer do you think Kelso and Brooke are going to be? Fez asked as he turned the knob on the basement to find a decent show-by his standards, of course.

"Why don't you ask Forman?" Hyde nodded his head toward the opening basement door.

Eric appeared, cradling Charlotte in one arm and a package in the other.

"Good God, Eric," Jackie yelled. She ran toward him, took the baby, and slapped Eric's arm. "Don't you know to be more careful than bringing a baby into the freezing cold?"

"Jackie, when it's your kid and you have to go get diapers in the middle of a blizzard on Christmas Eve where only one store is open, come talk to me." Eric shook snow off of his jacket and hung it up.

Jackie shot Hyde a look. "Unless Steven mans up and we do get married, I don't think I'm having kids for a while."

Fez looked up and smiled. "I'm always available, honey buns."

Jackie groaned, but didn't answer him. Instead, she turned to Hyde. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Jackie, I don't think that's the best-"

"Oh, you don't, do you?" Jackie stood up and handed Charlotte to Eric. "Steven, Fez just offered to have a baby with me and you don't care!"

"I do care, it's just-"

"It's just what? It's just you don't want to stick up for your girlfriend? Is that what?" Jackie folded her arms over her chest.

"If you let me explain for once I could-"

"Don't even try to explain." Jackie turned for the stairs. She was cut short by Hyde turning her around and kissing her. When it was over, Jackie fell onto his shoulder. "W-wow."

"Do you guys mind? There are other people in the room." Eric fixed his gaze toward his sleeping daughter, disgusted.

"Come on, Eric. Let them continue."

"That's it." Hyde walked over to Fez and socked him in the arm.

Fez still wickedly grinned. "It was worth it!" he declared.

Jackie smiled with glee-and still a little disgusted-and took her place back on the couch. "Thank you, Steven."

"Guys, look what I found." Donna came down the stairs, carrying a dusty box with her.

"Hey, babe." Eric smiled and wrapped his free hand around Donna as she came and sat between him and Jackie.

Hyde and Jackie simultaneously groaned.

"If you two can make out in the middle of the basement, I can greet my fiancée with 'babe'." Eric fought back.

"What's that?" Fez asked, turning around from the TV.

"It's our old time capsule," Donna answered.

"It's a stupid thing people put their possessions in for a certain amount of time and then open it later to see all of the weird things they owned when they were younger," Jackie told Fez, reading his thoughts.

"You put stuff in it also," Eric pointed out.

"I was bored that day, okay?" Jackie stuck her tongue out.

Hyde leaned towards Donna. "Didn't we hide it in the attic on my sixteenth birthday or something?"

"Yeah, I was putting some of Eric's toys in the there and I found this hidden in the corner." Donna un-did the latch on the front of the box and spilled its contents on to the table.

"They're action figures! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Eric yelled, his sleeping daughter fidgeting in his arms. He looked at Donna who gave him a stern look. "I know, I know. I'll go put her upstairs." Eric left the room.

"Look at this stuff; I can't believe we actually left it all in here." Hyde took a Rubik's Cube from the pile. "When will Kelso learn that he'll never be able to solve one of these things?"

"Like you could do any better," Jackie told him. She squealed as she picked up a long pink sash. "This is from the Little Miss Wisconsin pageant I was in when I was six," Jackie announced.

"And what title did you win? Little Miss Annoying? Or was it Little Miss Pain in the Ass?" Eric came down the stairs, again throwing insults to Jackie.

Jackie ignored him, still paying attention to the items in front of her.

"Look, my first writing award," Donna laughed and turned to Eric. "I actually based the story off of you."

"And it paid off, didn't it?"

"You guys are so weird, why would you put all of this stuff in here anyway?" Fez asked. "At least you could have put something about me in here."

"We didn't know you then, man." He handed him a small, green baggy. "Have some fun with my old stash."

"Steven! I thought you finally decided to quit that stuff last month!" Jackie grabbed the bag from Fez. "I'm going to flush this down the drain, take a shower, and go to sleep." Jackie headed up the stairs, carrying the baggy by the tips of her fingers.

"You decided to quit the circle?" Donna's eyes bugged out.

"Yeah, I figured it's about time I do something productive. And it wasn't exactly fun because Jackie didn't want anything to do with it. She probably has the right idea. I'm going to crash."

"We have the craziest friends," Eric told Donna once Fez had run up the stairs to see if he could catch a glimpse of Jackie and Hyde had retreated to his old bedroom.

"We can't help it if they're like that, but at least they're fun to be around."

~~~ . . . ~~~

"It looks beautiful," Donna commented as she stood in front of the Christmas tree, the lights twinkling and lighting up the living room.

"Well thank you, I try my best." Eric smoothed out his hair.

"Not you, the room." Donna sighed and wrapped her arms around Eric. "Do you ever miss the old days? Like that time when we were 10 and used walkie-talkies to talk back and forth when we were trying to figure out what our gifts that year were?"

"Why would I want to remember that? I got grounded for the rest of winter vacation," Eric told her.

"You never told me that," Donna pointed out.

"How did you not notice me shoveling snow every day and sweeping the driveway?"

Donna shrugged and kissed Eric just as the front door swung open.

Kelso finally appeared, sporting a big, goofy smile. "Hey, guys!" he shouted.

"Kelso, where's Brooke and Betsy?" Donna asked, taking a cautious step towards her friend.

"Brooke's getting the bags and Betsy out of the car," Kelso answered. His smile dropped when he saw the expressions on Eric and Donna's faces. "What?"

"Kelso!" They yelled simultaneously.

"I'm here!" Brooke announced as she arrived in the doorway, throwing the bags on the floor. Betsy ran out from behind her and into Kelso's arms. "Where do you want us?" she asked, smoothing out her dress.

Eric looked at Donna who still had her arms wrapped around his waist. "Laurie's room." Eric smirked. "Kelso will bring you there, he should know where it is… by now."

"What took you so long anyway?" Donna questioned before they went up the stairs.

"Einstein here saw a sign that said 'No. Point Place' and thought we were going the wrong way." Brooke rolled her eyes at the thought.

Once the three were safely upstairs, Eric turned to Donna. "So your parents are coming in the morning for Christmas right?"

"Yeah, that ought to be fun. Four over controlling grandparents in one room along with one crazy set of godparents, our annoying best friend, another little girl and her completely opposite parents, and us shouldn't be enough for a four month old." Donna sarcastically said.

"Then why don't we open our presents first?" Eric picked up a small box from underneath the tree and handed it Donna.

Donna gave Eric an 'I know I should say you shouldn't have, but I really want this present' look and unwrapped the shiny silver paper to reveal a jewelry box. "W-what's this?" She wasn't given an answer, but opened the box anyway and took out the ring inside. "My wedding ring!" she squealed.

"I hope you like the engraving; it took my forever to figure out something that would top last time."

"Hello it's Me and You. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Donna, don't you remember? Right before you kissed me after the Todd Rundgren concert we were all in the car singing 'Hello It's Me'; Fez was singing all the wrong words and I just remember feeling like something good would happen. So it's not just me, it's you."

Tears started to form in Donna's eyes. She wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and kissed me. "Let's go upstairs and… well, you know."

Eric smiled. "But isn't Charlotte asleep in my room?"

"Your parents are taking care of her." Donna kissed Eric once more.

As Donna proceeded up the steps Eric turned around and, to thin air, said, "And let this be a lesson to all: if you're trying to get your fiancée to sleep with you, give her your wedding ring."

Donna laughed. "Come on, or else you'll just have to sleep on the couch."


	4. Don't Ask Me Why

**A/N: For the next few chapters I've decided to do something a little different. They're going to include an entry from Donna's diary about that day, so you'll get a different perspective on things. (And it also helps to speed up the chapter!) I also decided to continue on with Tina's storyline a bit, which I worked on in my other story, That '80s Beginning.**

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_December 31__st__, 1980_

_11:12 AM_

_Location: Eric Forman's Basement_

"Can you believe we almost survived another year?" Donna asked as she cradled Charlotte in her arms.

"If your definition of surviving is getting pregnant an hour after your boyfriend showed up from Africa and Jackie breaking up with Fez and coming back to me, then no." Hyde told her.

"Come on, this year wasn't that bad," Jackie contradicted from her spot on Hyde's lap. "At least you got me back.

"But I got nothing!" Fez pointed out, leaning forward in the lawn chair. "I mean we went out for 4 months, what does it take for you to-"

Hyde cut him off. "Don't even go there, Jackie's with me and she'll never be with you."

"But she was with me! Why doesn't anyone understand that?" Fez threw his hands up in the air.

Donna leaned in toward her daughter. "I think Daddy had the right idea by leaving."

"Please," Jackie groaned. "'Daddy' was forced to go underwear shopping with his mommy."

"Are you sure about that? I thought he went with Kelso to get the-"

"Fez shut up!" Hyde yelled, pushing Jackie off of him, and running to put his hand over his friend's mouth.

"What are you dumbasses talking about?" Red came down the stairs and folded his arms.

"Nothing!" They all simultaneously said.

Red sighed. "Kitty… well, I want to know when all of you are getting out of my house."

"Eric and I have the first two weeks of January off, so you'll be seeing us for a while." Donna grinned.

"And the rest of us are going to be out after New Years," Jackie said.

Red rolled his eyes and proceeded back up the stairs, still keeping a watchful eye on them.

"That was close," Fez commented.

"Man, you're the one that almost gave the surprise away. If Red finds out now then it's all over." Hyde responded.

Fez returned to this seat, not very happy. "Why must I be the only one without a girlfriend? Kelso has Brooke, Eric and Donna are getting married, and you and Jackie are…" Fez shook his head, refusing to say the rest.

"Maybe you and Tina can go out on a date. Since she came back this year all she's been doing is taking more and more classes for college." Donna told her friend.

"But Tina's so stuck up. Every time I see her at the Hub and try to talk to her she screams and runs out the door."

"Maybe that's because you don't actually talk to her, you just grab her butt," Jackie pointed out.

Fez smirked. "Kelso taught me well."

~~~ . . . ~~~

_Wednesday, December 31__st__, 1980_

Everyone _says 3 is a magic number, but why is it so magical? I think 6 is more magical, most of the things in life can be related to that number anyway. It's the number of diapers Charlotte goes through in a day. The number of letters in my soon-to-be last name. The number of times Casey told me he loved me and the number of times I believed him. The numbers of kids in the Brady Bunch. The number of girls in Kelso's 12__th__ grade history class he claims he __didn't __sleep with. It's also the number of times a day I stop and think how blessed I am to have boyfriend like Eric._

_ Lastly, it's the number of hours left in 1980. (Technically it's 6 hours and 12 minutes, but who's counting?) The gang and I have a huge surprise planned for Red, but Fez almost ruined it when he was coming down the stairs. Sometimes I really wish I could send him back to El Salvador, Guatamala, or wherever the hell he's from!_

~~~ . . . ~~~

"Is he in there yet?" Kelso asked. He, Eric, Jackie, Hyde, and Donna were hiding behind a bush in the backyard, each trying to get a view of the driveway.

"Well we sent Fez; I'm pretty sure the second he told my dad he spilled oil all over the ground he would come running out," Eric turned his attention toward the movement in the windows.

"And he is a foreigner. Spilling oil in his country might mean destroying a car here," Jackie explained her logic.

Hyde laughed. "And here he comes."

"I can't believe you would do this! I mean, I know you're a dumbass, but how do you break into the garage at 11:30 at night and spill oil all over the…" Red went silent and his mouth dropped as he opened the garage. "How did you… what did you…"

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled in unison, the other part of the gang coming out from behind the bush.

"There's a corvette in my driveway!" Red exclaimed, stunned.

"Yep, we pulled a few strings and got it back from the person you sold it to," Donna told him.

"We did more than pull strings. A few rounds in the circle and that guy would have sold us his whole house!" Fez announced, matter-of-factly.

"Fez, shut up, man!" Hyde hurried over to his friend and covered his mouth.

Red folded his arms and looked all of the kids in the face. "What's 'the circle.'"

"It's when we-" Kelso was cut short by Hyde pulling him into a headlock.

"What's all of the commotion out here?" Kitty came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron and sweat away from her face. Her eyes trailed over to the kids and the garage. "A corvette! Did you buy it, Red?

Jackie spoke this time. "We did, Mrs. Forman."

"We? All you did was sit their and file your nails the whole time," Donna scowled.

"At least I care enough about beauty to take care of them!" Jackie fought back.

Red broke through the impending fight. "Girls, it doesn't matter who did what." Red now directed his words toward Kitty. "Just don't get pregnant this time and I won't have to get rid of it."

"Well maybe if you would sleep sometime, like last night, we wouldn't have to worry about it." Kitty put her hand on her hips.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's your urges that made me have to sell it." Red and Kitty continued to fight, bickering back in forth in the driveway, causing Donna and Jackie to start up as well.

"Guys, it's almost midnight, let's go celebrate," Hyde told Eric, Fez, and Kelso, all heading back towards the basement.

"So, Eric, hasn't it been a year since you knocked Donna up?" Kelso smirked, trying to instigate a 4th fight in less than 10 minutes.

Eric had exactly the right words to answer. "Yes, but I wouldn't change anything for the world."


	5. It's Still Rock & Roll to Me

**A/N: After watching way too many episodes, I have come to the conclusion that That '70s Show has the most messed up timeline ever. With that said, after watching the pilot, I decided to change the date of when the wedding is because of all of the wardrobe changes that would be too much for just one day (and Kelso saying the concert was on the weekend). Oh and how is it possible to have a full school year in 1978? These are the things that irk me….**

**In other news I have 4 more chapters coming your way after this and then I'm focusing on a Jackie/Hyde story that's not really related to these stories and then I'll continue on with these storylines that I've created.**

_Saturday, February 14__th__, 1981_

_ I have to say, Charlotte is the smartest baby I know. Maybe I'm just saying that because the only other baby I know is Betsy and she has both genius and idiot genes in her system (and I'm pretty sure the idiot genes are outweighing the genius genes). Then again this is coming from a person that's engaged to someone who got an 800 on the SATs the first time around, which is worse than the idiot genes. Anyway, Charlotte is not even 7 months old yet and started crawling this morning (literally an hour ago). I guess she's just tired of everyone holding her all of the time (and by everyone I mean Jackie) that she decided to take off the second I put her on the ground after taking her out of her crib. I guess we're going to have to baby proof the house and the apartment now because if it wasn't for Red coming up the stairs this morning, Charlotte would have plunged head first down them._

_ Today's Valentine's Day and the 4__th__ anniversary of me and Eric's first date and he says he's taking me somewhere special. Thinking back that far is so surreal. If I hadn't gone on that date I would have been at the library with Hyde and who knows what would have happened then. I might be engaged to Hyde now and Charlotte might be his daughter. But then again by that point Eric and I were getting really serious so I don't think we'd really end up together anyway. But then that makes me think what would have happened if everything between Eric and never existed; if we just stayed best friends and nothing more. I don't even __want__ to think about that. All I know is I made the right choice to kiss Eric that day and that's all that matters._

_ On a brighter note there are 94 more days until the wedding. Okay, maybe that's __not__ a brighter note._

_ On an even better brighter note Eric, Charlotte, and I are back in Point Place for the next week. I love how college gives us breaks at very convenient times. _

~~~ . . . ~~~

"Where do you think Eric's bringing you tonight?" Jackie asked as she sat with Donna in the basement.

"We decided to have a picnic on the Water Tower instead of going all out," Donna answered.

Sarcastically Jackie said, "The Water Tower? That's really romantic."

"When you're planning a wedding while taking care of a baby, come talk to me," Donna fought back.

"You know I don't really care, right? I just wanted you to ask me where Steven is taking me." Jackie looked up from the latest edition of her fashion magazine.

Donna sighed and propped her head up on her hand. "Where is he taking you?"

Jackie squealed and threw her magazine down. "He's taking me to that old drive-in where we had our first kiss. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, that's awesome." Donna tried to think of something to say. "So what's next for you guys in your life? You know it's only a matter of time before one of you says the wrong word and then you break up again."

"No! Donna, everything in our life is fine. We're not like you and Eric where the second he screws something up one of you have to go halfway across the country or the world."

"Whatever. Just don't come crying to me if it doesn't work out."

"It is going to work out." Jackie stopped to look at Donna's annoyed face. "I think Steven's going to propose tonight."

Donna drew in a deep breath and considered her words carefully. "Jackie, I'm not telling you he is going to propose to you, but I'm not telling you he isn't. Just don't get your hopes up because there have been way too many times where you've wanted someone to propose to you and it didn't work out or it was going to, but nothing happened because one of you screwed up."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I have only wanted a guy to propose to me twice."

"You wanted Kelso to propose to you and he went to California with me and you ended up with Hyde. You wanted to know if you had a future with Hyde and when he was about to propose Kelso showed up wearing only a towel, he got married to a stripper, and you started dating Fez. But between both of those almost-proposals guys asked to marry you at the DMV and Kelso proposed to you and your answer was no. And if you want me to go as far back as junior high, I can go there also."

Thinking about it and sighing, Jackie stood up. "That was then, Donna. Steven and I are a lot more sophisticated now and that's that."

~~~ . . . ~~~

"Donna, do you remember how when we were in Kindergarten and George McMillan would come to class dressed in his sister's dresses?" Eric asked, popping another piece of fruit in his mouth.

Donna shook her head in laughter and folded her legs underneath her. "That was everyday up until 6th grade, not just Kindergarten. You know what the sad part is, now that it's the '80s, Charlotte's going to have a lot more George McMillan's in her classes."

"And I thought his parents decided 10 kids was enough for now." Eric braced himself as Donna hit him in the arm. "Speaking of Charlotte, do you think she'll stop growing up anytime soon?"

"My mom says she's like me, I started crawling when I was 6 months old also. Anyway, she's going to keep growing up and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Donna sighed and leaned back against the Water Tower. "I guess it would be nice for her to stay little a little longer. But we can always have more kids if we want another baby around."

Eric stopped fidgeting with the food in front of them. "You're not pregnant again, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Then why'd you say we could have more kids?"

Annoyance filled Donna's voice. "Because we can. I mean, it might not be for another couple of years, but I think we should have more kids."

"But Donna don't you think they'd be holding you back from everything you've ever wanted."

"Eric, I said the same thing about you and we're getting married. It's not like I'm saying we're going to have 10 kids like George's parents and we're not ready now, but someday we will."

"You think she's having fun with my parents?"

Donna laughed. "Especially with Red.  
>Eric grabbed Donna's hand. "So we're really doing this?"<p>

Donna smiled. "Yeah, we're really doing this."

~~~ . . . ~~~

"So, Steven, we're almost at the end of our date." Jackie said this too enthusiastically. She and Hyde were currently walking into their apartment building

"Yeah, so?" Hyde grumbled.

Jackie grinned goofily, like she knew something he didn't. "Don't you want to ask me something?"

Hyde shrugged his shoulders. "If I was going to I don't remember."

Jackie's smile dropped and, as quiet as she could, said, "You're not going to propose."

The world around them went silent and Hyde's face went blank. He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, trying to think of the right thing to say, but nothing came out.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. I get it." Jackie blinked back tears as she pounded the button for the elevator.

"Jackie, I-"

"I said it's okay!" Jackie rushed into the elevator that took off as soon as she pressed the 'Close Doors' button.

_Crap, _Hyde thought. He shot a quick glance at the stairs just a few feet away. He sighed and took off full speed up them. _At least it's only on floor four. _

Hyde was fast and arrived at the apartment just seconds before Jackie came, trying to burst through. She didn't notice, at first, that Hyde was standing in front of her blocking the door. Once she did, though, she fell into a puddle on the floor and burst into tears.

"Jackie, you shouldn't be crying," Hyde said, picking his girlfriend up off the floor. She began to speak, but Hyde stopped her. "Listen to me, okay? Like really listen to me."

Jackie sniffed and nodded.

"The reason why I didn't ask you to marry me is because I don't want to rush into things again. I know we've been together for a while, but-"

"You don't love me, is that it?"

"No, it's not!" Hyde looked around the hall and then turned back to Jackie, tipping her chin up to face him. "Someday, we'll be ready. Just not right now. Someday it'll be the right moment to get engaged. But until then you need to accept that and always remember that I will love you, whether we are married or not."


	6. Through the Long Night

**Chapter 6: Through the Long Night**

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_May 21__st__, 1981_

_10:09 PM_

_Location: Eric Forman's House_

_Diapers-check. Bottles-check. Clothes-check. _I paced Eric's old room, trying to keep my mind off of my wedding the next day. For the hundredth time that day I checked her daughter's bag for her overnight stay at Hyde and Jackie's. It was the only thing I could think of to distract myself, but it didn't work. The only thing I could think of was walking down the aisle of the church in thirteen hours and six minutes to become Donna Forman.

I sighed and checked Charlotte's crib once more. She was passed out, her tiny hands were wrapped around Eric's old Banky-Boo toy. Even though it had been almost 9 months since that magical event, it was still hard to believe that this precious, sweet, and innocent baby was mine. I turned on the baby monitor, attached the other one to my pajama pants, and left the room not mentally knowing where I was going, but somehow my body took me there… to the Vista Cruiser.

I tried to force myself to turn around and go back to packing and re-packing. After the dress rehearsal Eric and I had agreed to one thing: he would stay in the basement with the boys and I would stay upstairs with the baby; Jackie becoming a go-between for us. Though, the last time I saw her was over an hour before, so I came to the conclusion that she and Hyde were doing something that I didn't need to know about. I silently wished that we hadn't decided to not have bachelor and bachelorette parties; at least it would have given me something to do.

I slid open the glass kitchen door and stepped out onto the all-too familiar driveway. It looked the same way it did five years to the next day's date. Except this time two teenagers-and best friends-weren't laying on the hood of the car. I inched my way across the driveway, realizing that I didn't have shoes on. This driveway-and the car-had a history of its own, one that would seem to take forever to write.

I hoisted myself onto the Vista Cruiser and lay back on the hood. Eric just washed it that day so it smelled somewhat clean and the hood was smooth. As I said before, the history of this car goes back so long. It's where we shared our first kiss; our second kiss after we tried to have a keg party; where we broke up; and, most importantly, where we got back together on New Year's. Thinking about it, I probably owe so much to this car. I mean, if it wasn't for it, Eric and I would probably still be just friends and nothing more.

"You scared too?"

I opened my eyes and realized that Eric was lying right next to me, how I didn't feel him get on, I'll probably never know. "I… n-not really," I stammered.

"Are you sure about that? Because it's okay if you are… I am," Eric confessed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I am, but only a little." I looked at Eric's face-I've always loved how he knows exactly how I'm feeling. "Fine, I'm scared… a lot."

Eric shifted over so he was closer to me. "It seems silly, doesn't? I mean, we've known each other our entire lives and even when we were babies our parents knew we were destined to get married."

_Then why do I wish time would freeze for just a little while to delay it, but still want time tonight to hurry up so we can get married? _The thoughts swirled in my head. I'd asked myself these questions so many times before in the past and the events that I couldn't wait for were always about, or with, Eric

Eric propped himself up on his shoulder so he was almost right over me. Somehow, he could tell exactly how I was feeling. "It's because we don't want to grow up, we just want to be those 16 year olds who kissed on top of this car five years ago."

I looked up at him, into those piercing green eyes that I'd seen so much of, but never got tired of. "But if this-"

"Donna, it's going to work out. We've loved each other our whole lives, we've been through so much together, and we have an amazing daughter. There's no reason for either of us to leave, so it's going to work out." Eric's voice was highly reassuring, something I'd always counted on. No matter what happened I knew he'd always be there for me.

Noise stirred from the baby monitor, but it was only Charlotte snoring. Eric and I burst into laughter. It's these moments that I live for, where we forget about the things that scare us and just become kids again.

When we both calmed down Eric asked, "5 years ago did you ever think we'd be doing this? The wedding, I mean."

I turned my head to face him and smirked. "It's a possibility. 5 years ago I was probably calling Valerie to complain that you hadn't made a move yet."

"Whatever happened to her anyway?"

I sighed. "She married some French guy named Rene and became an artist; she's one of my bridesmaids. My sisters are just like me, you know, they want to get out of this town."  
>Eric went silent and sat up. "I meant to talk to you about that. I can't wait to go to California for our honeymoon, but after that… we can't just keep moving Charlotte around every month."<p>

"I know that, Eric. That's why we're going to travel now, before she goes to school and everything. But if I'm going to be a journalist we can't stay in Point Place. Even if we just travel around during the summers, when we're not at school, it would at least get my career going." I had thought about this answer so many times that the words were so easy to say. "When college is over we can figure everything out then, about a family and everything. Let's just focus on the wedding tomorrow."

Eric nodded, confirming what I had just said. "Okay, well… goodnight."

I watched as he walked away, but I knew he wasn't walking away from me. I watched as he came back and stood over me.

"By the way," he started. "Thanks." He leaned down to kiss me.

It may have been 5 years since our first one, but I still get this feeling inside me every time we kiss. It's like I can do anything in the world because I have the most amazing guy in the world by my side through everything.

Eric looked at me strangely. "You're supposed to say 'What was that for?'"

I laughed as I caught on: he wanted to relive the best moment of our lives. "Fine. What was that for?"

Eric smirked. "I just wanted to see what it was like-our last kiss before our wedding."

"And what was it like?"

"You were there. And you know you were ready for it."

_Drat, _I thought. _He took my line. _"Would you have done anything differently?"

Eric read my thoughts once again. "Maybe a little more-a lot more-with my lips. I'll try that next time."

I knew exactly when next time was, so I didn't have to ask. "And I think we'll _definitely_ be able to sleep after that."

Eric started back towards the basement steps, but turned around once more. "I love you, Donna."

I smiled and headed back inside as well. "I love you too."

~~~ . . . ~~~

_Eric's POV_

I came down the basements steps, hoping inside me that Hyde finally let Jackie go back upstairs. I didn't need any interruptions that night; I had to be wide awake to marry the girl of my dreams the next morning. When I opened the door I found the basement just like I'd left: the door to Hyde's old room closed, a late night Brady Bunch marathon playing on the TV, and Fez passed out in a sleeping bag on the floor, Playboys and candy surrounding him like an outline.

"You guys are great," I said, now hoping Hyde would be able to hear what I'd said.

Suddenly Hyde appeared next to me. "Good, Forman, your back."

"How is that good? You're just going to go back in there with Jackie and-" It occurred to me then that he was fully dressed.

"Listen, I need to tell you something." He looked from Fez to the TV and back to me. "Let's go in the back."

I rolled my eyes. "Why? Are you scared Mrs. Brady is going to find out one of your deep dark secrets?"

Hyde socked me in the arm. "Just… come on." He led me to the tiny back hallway. Reaching into his back pocket, he took out a small box and showed it to me.

I looked into it-a ring glittered back at me. The first thing that came to mind shocked me. I backed away. "Whoa, man."

Hyde's face turned Red with anger. "Shut up." He put the box back in his pocket and tried to soften his feelings. "I need your help… you know who it's for."


	7. I Don't Want To Be Alone

**Chapter 7: I Don't Want to be Alone**

_Tuesday, May 22__nd__, 1981_

_ Can you believe it? The day I've been waiting for my entire life is finally here. In less than 2 hours I will no longer be Donna Pinciotti. Last night when I was looking through my old journals I found the first entry where I signed the name "Donna Forman"-April 16__th__, 1970 when I was just ten. It makes me think of back when I was in high school and they always gave out these stupid surveys asking if your younger self would be happy with where you are today. I really believe that my little 10 year old self with red braids like Pippi Longstocking with 3 boys for best friends really would be happy with myself today. I mean, look at me, I'm in college to pursue my favorite thing in the world (writing), I have a 9 month old daughter (well, almost), and I will soon be getting married to my best friend and the love of my life. It's still so hard to believe th_

Donna immediately snapped her diary shut when Jackie entered the room.

Jackie ran over to her friend and giggled with excitement. "Donna you're never going to believe what just happened!"

Donna groaned and stuffed her diary into her bag. "Jackie, it's my wedding day, can't you at least learn to knock this once?"

"When are you going to learn that that's never going to happen?" Jackie pursed her lips, hopped onto the bed, and gestured to the empty doorway. "Just look!"

Donna fixed her gaze and looked in the direction of Jackie's hand. From behind the wall came Charlotte, wobbling on her two tiny feet. She tripped, but came right back up again and continued wobbling toward Donna.

"She's walking!" Donna screeched and picked up her daughter. "When did this happen?"

"I brought her into the basement to help wake up the boys when you were in the shower and when I put her down she just took off." Jackie said it all proudly, like she was the one that just started to walk.

"At least now we know she's smarter than Kelso," Donna laughed, set Charlotte on the ground, and leaned back onto the bed. "You know, ever since Kitty and Red re-did this room, I never noticed how different it was."

"Maybe that's because you were making out with Randy in here and not Eric."

"Don't remind me about him. I'm just glad he went to college for good last year." Donna stared up at the ceiling.

"You do know that you invited Randy to the wedding," Jackie pointed out.

"Donna! Did you know that Charlotte's walking?" Mrs. Forman's high pitched voice hit off the walls as she came into the room with the baby.

"Yes, Mrs. Forman, we know." Taking Charlotte from her grandmother Jackie said, "I'm going to go check on the boys. They probably all fell asleep, _again_."

Kitty shut the door, smoothed out her apron, and sat next to Donna. She sighed as she tried to think of what she should say. "Sweetheart, you know I love you so much, more than my own daughter." Kitty's laugh filled the room. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I've waited for this day longer than you and Eric have. One night when you stayed here I took a picture of you and Eric asleep in his crib and I couldn't help but thinking that would be you guys in a few years." Kitty reached into her pocket and handed the picture to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "I want you to know that after all of these years you spent in this house, whether it was with Eric, in the basement, or eating my food in the kitchen, you'll always be welcome here, no matter how bad things get."

Donna smiled and gave Kitty a hug. "I can't believe we're finally doing this," Donna confessed.

Kitty took Donna's hand and squeezed it. "I felt the same way with Red, but trust me it will all work out. It might be different for you two, but it will all work out."

"You took a shower already, right?" Brooke poked her head into the room, Betsy running around her feet. "Jackie and I want to do your hair and makeup."

Donna shook her head. "I'm going to do it myself; I want Eric to know it's me coming down the aisle."

~~~ . . . ~~~

"You ready, sweetheart?"

Donna smiled up at her dad, even though she hadn't been able to stop smiling since the night before. The smile gave the wrong idea, though. "I don't think I can do this, Dad."

Through the tiny square of glass in the door, Donna could see inside the church. Hyde had just set Charlotte, her flower girl, on the ground so she could crawl down the aisle with flowers attached to her white dress. Charlotte crawled a foot and stopped, then standing up and walking down the aisle like everyone else. The church became a room of laughter, lifting Donna's spirits.

Bob looped his arm through Donna's. "Come on, we're doing this together."

The organ music began and the doors swung open. Donna gulped and looked at the ground. Slowly she moved one foot forward and lifted her eyes up towards the alter. There he was-Eric, her best friend, the love of her life… her soon-to-be husband.


	8. If I Only Had the Words

**Chapter 8: If I Only Had the Words**

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_May 22__nd__, 1981_

_11:15 AM_

_Location: Point Place Church_

I tried to take the moment in: everyone commenting on my breath-taking dress, the white and pink roses that cascaded down the ends of the pews. It didn't work because my eyes just kept going back to Eric who was in mid-pep talk with Hyde -his best man who stood beside him- while still taking me in.

Eric seemed to glow, even though he was nothing compared to me. I found myself staring at each and everything about him. His brown hair that I ordered Jackie to comb perfectly; his suit that actually had to be let out because he gained a few pounds; his nose that crinkled the way it always did when he was looking at me intently; his eyes that were impossibly large as he stared me up and down; his mouth that was the biggest smile I've ever seen on him, anyone for that matter.

As my dad and I reached the alter and he took his spot in the front pew next to his latest girlfriend, I mouthed the words _I love you_ to Eric who mouthed the same thing back. Inside me, instead of lurching forward, my stomach lurched back and let my heart jump in. What was now the best day of my life had officially begun.

The pastor went on and on, but to be honest I'm pretty sure neither Eric nor I were paying attention. We had a conversation with the thoughts in our heads, the looks in our eyes, the movement of our lips, the crinkle of our noses. If I could relieve any moment in my life that would be one of the top choices because we both totally understood each other without saying a word, proving how far we've come.

Before long the pastor was announcing it was time to exchange vows, which we wrote ourselves, making Eric and I snap out of our silent poetry of words.

Suddenly, realizing I didn't have my vows with me, I turned around to face Jackie, my maid of honor and best friend. She smiled and handed me the paper I had written my vows on. I gulped and looked at Eric's face which reassured me in a matter of seconds.

"Eric, we've known each other since… well, our whole lives. Today I can't imagine being anywhere else. You're the best friend I could ever have." I paused to catch my breath and blink back tears-it hadn't really hit me until then that in just mere minutes Eric and I would be married. "You're the best father I could ever ask for my child and I know that you will make the best husband I could ever have. You've evolved so much from the scrawny little neighbor boy I once knew to the most respectful, kind, caring, and compassionate person I have ever met. I can't say that I'm always going to be the best wife or friend for our whole lives, but there is one promise, which I made almost 4 years ago to you, that I can keep: I will always love you." I stopped, the rest of it wasn't important; I said exactly what needed to be said.

The way Eric smiled made me melt. He was so busy smiling and looking at me in awe at what I just said that the pastor had to remind him about his vows. This time, when Eric smiled, I thought he was going to fall over with embarrassment. He looked at me and, with a nod, started.

Eric's voice was consoling, sweet, and soft as he spoke; it didn't even seem like he was reading it off of a piece of paper. "Donna, you've been the love of my life forever and it's going to stay like that. We've seen each other through the good times, the bad times, and everything in between, but the way we feel about each other overpowers it all. I will always try my best to treat you the way you should be-like a queen. I will try my best to support you in whatever you are doing. I will try to be the best father I can be to Charlotte and any other children we may have. I promise you this, Donna, as we grow old together, as we continue to change with age, there is one thing that will never change: I will always keep falling in love with you."

I broke into tears at that point, I hadn't felt this overwhelmed since Eric came home from Africa. Even though he hadn't exactly said it, Eric had summed up 21 years of best friendship and love in the best way he could. But that's what wedding vows are supposed to be, right? Eric took his hands into mine and squeezed them tight, reassuring me once again.

We returned to our fake conversation, but before we had a chance to really get into it again, the pastor was saying, "Repeat after me."

I practically jumped out of my skin, we were _really _doing this.

Eric took my shaking hand and slowly slid the ring onto my finger. "I, Eric, give you, Donna, this ring as a sign of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. With this ring, I thee wed."

_Oh, God, it's my turn, _were the only words that came to mind. I hesitated a bit, but took Eric's hand in stride and, nodding towards him, I said, "I, Donna, give you, Eric, this ring as a sign of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"And now, by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

In that one single moment, as the words were said, everything became perfect. Any insecurities that I'd ever had before flew out the window and were on their way to Canada as Eric grabbed me and pulled me into the best kiss I've ever had before. Fireworks went off as Eric slowly leaned me down. We must have really gotten into it because once Eric pulled me back up the whole church became a mixture of shouts, clapping, and whistling (most notably from Hyde).

But even all of that wasn't as good as it could be. The most amazing feeling in the world came to me, and most likely Eric, when the pastor announced, "I am now proud to present to you Eric and Donna Forman."


	9. Until The Night

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! But don't worry, this story isn't over. I have more one-shots and full chapter stories coming your way, but eventually it will end in the present day (when I get there). I brought back Laurie in this chapter, but imagine her as she was before season 5 (with Lisa Robin Kelly) instead of Christina Moore, so back to her old slutty ways, I guess. Also imagine Fez as he was before season 8 (less manly) and Kelso with long hair. I'd also like to point out that this is definitely the longest chapter I have ever written for anything, fan fiction or other stories. Not just because of the song lyrics, but because of all of the things I had to include in hear.**

**Since I don't like disclaimers, I'm going to acknowledge the songs that are used in this story: Annie's Song-John Denver, Hello It's Me-Todd Rundgren, She's Got A Way-Billy Joel, She's Always A Woman-Billy Joel, Wonderful World-Sam Cooke, Thirteen-Big Star, and You're My Best Friend-Queen. I've left links on my profile to these songs on Youtube so you can listen as the story goes on. It's actually quite fun to do.**

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_May 22__nd__, 1981_

_6:15 PM_

_Location: Eric Forman's Basement_

"And now it is time for the first date," Fez, the DJ for Eric and Donna's wedding told the crowd.

To save money, Eric and Donna opted to have their wedding reception in the Forman's basement, have Mrs. Forman make the food, and have Fez put in a new record every now and then. It was okay by them, there weren't many people they wanted to invite anyway. Only the important people: their parents, siblings (Red forced Eric to invite Laurie), and their friends, who really were their family at this point. It was going to be a magical evening, whether it was an extravagant ball, like Jackie had suggested, or a quiet affair, like Eric and Donna wanted.

Eric slowly guided Donna to the center of the room, where the furniture had been removed to make space for dancing. Around them, Kitty and Jackie started to dab at their eyes, while Red and Hyde groaned and drank their beers. The music started and everything fell into place, from the way Donna settled her head onto Eric's shoulder to Eric's hands on her hips. Their wedding rings glistened, Donna's reading: Hello It's Me and You and Eric's reading: EF&DP Forever-Because You Make Me Happy. Simple phrases with so much meaning.

_You fill up my senses  
>Like a night in the forest<br>Like the mountains in springtime,  
>Like a walk in the rain<br>Like a storm in the desert,  
>Like a sleepy blue ocean<br>You fill up my senses,  
>Come fill me again.<em>

_Come let me love you,  
>Let me give my life to you<br>Let me drown in your laughter,  
>Let me die in your arms<br>Let me lay down beside you,  
>Let me always be with you<br>Come let me love you,  
>Come love me again.<em>

"Five years ago today did you ever think we'd be doing this?" Eric whispered as he pulled Donna as close to him as possible.

Donna laughed. "5 years ago we were rocking out to Todd Rundgren, not John Denver."

Eric joined in on the laughter and stared deep into Donna's eyes. "Let's change that then." Turning to Fez in the corner he yelled, "Second record to the left."

"Eric," Donna started. "This is our first dance, you only get one of these."

"Well, now we'll have two of them." Eric pulled Donna back into him.

_Hello, it's me  
>I've thought about us for a long, long time<br>Maybe I think too much but something's wrong  
>There's something here that doesn't last too long<br>Maybe I shouldn't think of you as mine_

_Seeing you  
>Or seeing anything as much as I do you<br>I take for granted that you're always there  
>I take for granted that you just don't care<br>Sometimes I can't help seeing all the way through_

Donna and Eric looked at each other, at the faces they'd seen their entire lives. Together they said, "Fez!" It was his cue to sing, even though he always messed the next part up, but that was the way they liked it.

Jackie, Kelso, and even Hyde joined in as well, all gathering at the center with Eric and Donna. This was their song, the song of that defined the best years of their life. Together, as Kitty broke out her camera, they sang, loud enough for all of Point Place to hear:

"_It's important to me  
>That you know you are free<br>'Cause I never want to make you change for me"_

_**~~~ . . . ~~~**_

__"Hi, Daddy."

The words stunned Red at first, this wasn't Eric's voice and Eric certainly did call him daddy, at least, not when he was being serious. He knew whose voice it was, though, even though he hadn't heard it in what seemed like years.

"W-what?" Red stumbled and turned around from his spot in the back of the basement. The girl or, should he say, women in front of him was so grown up from the last time he had seen her. In a way she seemed smarter, more aware.

"Daddy, it's me, Laurie." His daughter expanded her arms, expecting a hug.

Awkwardly, Red pulled Laurie in close to him. The only words he could get out were: "I've missed you, sweetheart."

"That's all you can say? I've been in Canada for two years and only called you once and all you can say is 'I've missed you?'" Laurie looked like she was on the verge of tears; it wasn't like her to be like this.

Red looked around the basement. The kids were all dancing to some disco song, Kitty eagerly took pictures, and Bob sat at one of the tables pushed into the back with his latest girlfriend. He sighed and turned back to his daughter. "Uh, why don't we go upstairs, so we can talk?"

Laurie's voice was bright and chipper. "Okay!"

Cautiously, Red led his daughter up the stairs and into the living room. He got a good look at her and instantly he could see her life in front of him, some good, some bad. From the day she was born to the day she left. It was all there in her eyes: all the guys he tried hard to forget that she'd been with, all of the times he pretended like it wasn't happening, all the times he watched his little girl slip farther and farther into the real world.

"So, tell me, how's it going in Canada?" Surprisingly to Red, he felt like he was talking to a stranger, not his daughter.

"It's going great! Casey and I bought a big house and I stay at home while he goes to work," Laurie mater-of-factly told her dad. "We have a dog, too."

Red took in a deep breath and focused in on one part of what Laurie told him. "Listen, we need to talk about you and Casey.

Laurie looked at him puzzled. "Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Well, yes, but…," Red's voice trailed off and he stared into space.

"You don't like him, is that it?"

Red bit his lip to keep from saying what he shouldn't. "No, I do like him. I would have liked it though if you at least told your mother and I that you were getting married to him… and that you were even dating him."

"Daddy, I'm an adult now. I don't need to tell you everything." Laurie stood up and looked at her father's disappointed face. "I know that you don't like all of the things I've done, but this is _my _life, so let me do what I want to do. I'm not your little girl anymore; I haven't been for a while." Laurie headed towards the door.

"Sweetheart, where are you going?" Red stood up as well and walked toward his daughter.

"To the hotel, Casey is waiting for me."

On instinct, Red wrapped his arms around his daughter and squeezed her tight. "I'm not going to make you stay. You're right, you're an adult now and I should have accepted that a long time ago." Red stopped as screams came from the basement. "Just remember, this is your home, and it always will be."

_**~~~ . . . ~~~**_

"Hey, Donna, have you met my new boyfriend?" Midge, who had flown out from California, wrapped her arm around a short dude with a bad perm: Bob.

Donna rolled her eyes and played with her dress, leaned back against the washer, and finally managed to bring up her eyes to both of them. "Well, he is my father."

"She knows that, princess," Bob took Donna's hand in his. In her ear, he whispered, "Do you think you could tell Daddy where the nearest hotel is?"

"Dad!" Donna shouted, but not loud enough for everyone else to here. She rolled her eyes once more, getting angrier. "You both should know, you ditched Tina, Valerie, and I hear when we were kids 3 times a week to go there with each other and random people off the street."

"Donna, it wasn't like that. You know it wasn't like that," Midge tried to convince her.

"Hey, what's wrong here?" Eric waltzed over, handing Donna a glass of champagne.

Donna looped her arm through Eric's, downed her drink in one gulp, and turned back towards her parents. "Just the people I call mom and dad hooking up again." Donna walked away with Eric before yelling back, "It's two towns over, you know the way."

Eric lifted an eyebrow at Donna. "So, uh, do you want to-"

"Can you believe those two? It's like I don't exist. And it's my wedding! They can go have sex with each other some other time like they always did, but on my own wedding day they can't keep their hands off of each other. You know, if Valerie didn't have to go back to New York right after the ceremony, she would have kicked their asses with me." Donna fumed as she fell into a heap onto the ground in the back hallway.

"Donna, come on. Don't let your parents of all people ruin this night for us." Eric grabbed Donna's arms and pulled her up. "Look, here's Tina. She'll make you feel better."

Tina, Donna's little sister, emerged from the backroom. She boasted a big smile as she led another young woman out. "Guys," she told them, including Jackie and Hyde who had come over. "This is June."

Jackie laughed and took a sip of Hyde's beer, much to his annoyance. "Were you born in June?"

"No," June laughed, she had obviously heard that one before. "I was born in November on the island of-"

"Everyone," Fez butt it. "What song should I…" Fez's mouth dropped at the sight of June. "Is that really you?"

"Yep, here in the flesh," June told him, smiling and playing with t he hem of her dress. "You sure haven't changed much."

"Hold on a second," Eric started as Donna slipped away from his grip. "You know each other?"

"Of course we do," Fez rolled his eyes. "She was my old girlfriend.

"Fez, man, you told me you didn't have a girlfriend," Hyde wrapped his arm around Jackie just to show off.

"No," Fez's whiny voice broke in. "I told you that long distance relationships don't work which is why I didn't have a girlfriend from back home."

"Hey, guys, you're never going to believe-" Kelso stopped short as he met eyes with June. "Whoa, who's friends with this hot chick and forgot to tell me?"

Fez sighed. "She's my girlfriend from back home."

Kelso stared her up and down. He shook his head, causing his newly-grown long hair to fall into his eyes. "She can't be foreign, she doesn't even have an accent and I've slept with plenty of girls who have them." Kelso turned around to Hyde and Eric, grinning micheviously. "I finally got Brooke to have sex with me. I'll tell you, after two long years I almost forgot how much of a banshee she is."

Donna, who had been half-crying on Mrs. Forman, returned just in time to hear Kelso's news. She groaned just at the sight of him. "So a random stripper at the club just wasn't cutting it enough and you had to sleep with the mother of your illegitimate child? That's nice."

Eric grabbed Donna's hand and pulled her behind him. Sorry," he muttered to his friends. "One drink too many and nostalgic parents are making the new Mrs. Forman a cranky pants."

Donna smiled for a brief moment at her new name, but it quickly fell when Eric started walking towards the center of the room and wouldn't let go of her hand. "Eric, I'm not in the mood to dance."

"Who said we were dancing?" Eric flashed one of his smiles that made Donna's heart melt. "Here," he told Donna, taking back the drink she stole from Jackie. "I have something that'll cheer you up."  
>Donna sighed, but nodded despite wanting to say more.<p>

"Everyone," Eric started, trying to get his voice heard over the loud crowd. "Everyone! I have a special surprise for… my wife." Eric smiled and turned around to Fez, instructing him to put the music on low and saying he'd never get tired of calling Donna 'my wife.'

"Come on, Forman. Cut to the chase." Hyde groaned, wrapping his arm around Jackie in the corner.

"Okay, okay." Eric held out his hands and Donna took them in his. "Ready?" he whispered to her.

Donna, still impatient squeezed his hands in reply.

Eric cleared his voice, shot a nervous look at Hyde, and sang:

"_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

Kitty, who promised herself wouldn't cry (even though she had broken that rule 10 times that day), burst into tears. She knew she had done a great job with her son.

_She's got a way of pleasin'_

_I don't know why it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason_

_Anyway_

Jackie herself started crying into Hyde's arm and complaining that he didn't do anything as romantic as Eric. Hyde just groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to live anything down after that day.

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

Kelso, who now had his arm around Brooke, broke into laughter. Brooke slapped his arm, trying to enjoy the moment.

_She's got a way of talkin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But it lifts me up when we are walkin'_

_Anywhere_

Red, who was never one to get emotional, smiled a bit. He, of all people, knew by now that woman would do anything to have their partner go even the tiniest bit further to do something romantic. Tonight, Eric and had gone above and beyond.

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

Fez leaned over to June as they stood in the corner. He whispered something in her ear which made them both crack up with laughter. _Yes!_ Fez thought. _I finally got the girl._

_She's got a way of showin'_

_How I make her feel_

_And I find the strength to keep on goin'_

Donna, who hadn't even shed a tear all day, found herself trying to blink them back as Eric pressed her close to him. She smiled at Tina in the corner who was happily recording Eric singing on a cassette player. Donna tried to suck the moment in, after all it wasn't every day you got married and your husband sang to you.

_She's got a light around her_

_And everywhere she goes_

_A million dreams of love surround her_

_Everywhere"_

Around them, Kelso, Brooke, Fez, June, Tina, Hyde, Jackie, Kitty, and Red cheered. Hyde congratulated Eric on a job well done and Jackie sobbed into another teary-eyed Donna. The day really was turning out to be perfect.

_**~~~ . . . ~~~**_

"Here's a song for the beautiful Jackie requested by Hyde." Fez popped a new record onto the machine.

As the music began to play, Jackie turned to Hyde. "Steven, what… why did you-"

Hyde put a finger to her mouth and pulled her close to him. "I need to get a message across and to me the easiest way is to have someone else explain it."

Jackie nodded and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and hummed to the music while she and Hyde slowly swayed in place.

_She can kill with a smile  
>She can wound with her eyes<br>And she can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
>And she only reveals what she wants you to see<br>She hides like a child  
>But she's always a woman to me<em>

_She can lead you to love  
>She can take you or leave you<br>She can ask for the truth  
>But she'll never believe<br>And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free  
>Yeah, she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me<em>

__ "This song's perfect," Jackie whispered.

Hyde's response was, "Just like you."

_ Oh-she takes care of herself  
>She can wait if she wants<br>She's ahead of her time  
>Oh-and she never gives out<br>And she never gives in  
>She just changes her mind<em>  
><em><br>And she'll promise you more  
>Than the Garden of Eden<br>Then she'll carelessly cut you  
>And laugh while you're bleedin'<br>But she'll bring out the best  
>And the worst you can be<br>Blame it all on yourself  
>Cause she's always a woman to me<em>

When the music was over Fez turned to the small crowd of people in the basement. "And now for the last song of the evening-"

"Wait!" Hyde yelled, letting go of Jackie. "I have something to say." Hyde looked at Fez who gave him a nod of approval and then turned to the rest of his friends and their families. "As you all know I've been dating Jackie for almost three full years now."

Everyone mumbled yes and sipped their drinks, not very interested.

"Okay, well… even though our lives haven't always been perfect or the way we imagined, I mean I married a stripper and she dated Fez!"

The room went dead silent except for Kitty's nervous laugh that made the room feel even more awkward and also the sound of Fez's foot kicking Hyde's heel.

"What I meant to say is whenever I'm with her everything feels perfect." Hyde turned toward Jackie and directed his words toward her. "Some things aren't supposed to go together: jelly-covered Oreos; Kelso without a chick; Charlie Brown and that freckled girl; you and me. But you and I actually make sense." Hyde turned around to look at Eric and Donna quickly and then returned to Jackie.

She impatiently stomped her foot. "Steven, what's your-"

"My point is this-something I should have done a year and a half ago in a hotel room in Chicago." Hyde got onto one knee, took a ring box from his pocket, and opened it. "How 'bout it, doll? Will you marry me?"

Jackie burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Hyde's neck. It was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. Though, it wasn't always with Hyde. First it was a guy from her kindergarten class and then it became Kelso until they'd broken up. And when Jackie first kissed Hyde at the drive-in… that's the moment she knew Steven James Hyde would be hers, for forever and eternity. "Yes… of course," she said in between sobs.

The room around them burst into cheers as Hyde stood up and twirled Jackie around the room. When he set her on her feet, Jackie mouthed off ideas that were more like orders. "Steven, we need to get married in the end of April, that's when the best flowers come out. Oh, and the cake needs to be at least 5 tears high and the flavors have to be red velvet, cookies and cream…"

Hyde stopped her, planting a kiss like no other on her lips. It was enough to make Jackie's legs go weak and Hyde to lift her up again.

In the midst of the shouts and tears, Red leaned over to Kitty from their spot in the back hallway. "How about we get out of here? We can always congratulate them later."

Kitty nodded and took her husband's hand. He leaded her out the side door, up the staircase, and around to the driveway. "Can you believe it?" she asked. "Now we'll have another wedding to help plan."

"Kitty, let's let the next few minutes be about us, not about the kids." Red took his spare car keys out of his pocket, opened the Vista Cruiser, and put an 8-track in the machine. He walked back over to her, took her hands in his, and said, "Let's have our own dance."

Kitty smiled up at Red and, with a nod, closed her eyes and let her body fall into the mold she had set into Red's body so long ago.

_Don't know much about history  
>Don't know much biology<br>Don't know much about a science book  
>Don't know much about the French I took<em>

_But I do know that I love you  
>And I know that if you love me too<br>What a wonderful world this would be_

_Don't know much about geography  
>Don't know much trigonometry<br>Don't know much about algebra  
>Don't know what a slide rule is for<em>

_But I do know one and one is two  
>And if this one could be with you<em>

_What a wonderful world this would be  
><em>

"What are you guys doing?"

Red, who had been spinning Kitty around, collected her in his arms and turned to find Eric and Donna standing in the driveway. "We were just, uh…"

"It's okay, we get that you wanted time for yourself." Donna turned to Eric. "We were just about to leave."

"Hey, why don't we all share the last dance of the evening?" Eric suggested, waltzing over to the Vista Cruiser and fishing around for a tape."

"Good idea, honey." Kitty let her motherly-love side take over her romantic side.

Donna grinned as she heard the soft music play, it was a song Donna could remember playing over and over on her record player so many times before as a teenager.

_Won't you let me walk you home from school  
>Won't you let me meet you at the pool<br>Maybe Friday I can  
>Get tickets for the dance<br>And I'll take you_

"I love you, Eric," Donna whispered into her husband's ear for what felt like the millionth time that day."

"Forever and eternity," Eric replied.

_Won't you tell your dad, "Get off my back"  
>Tell him what we said 'bout 'Paint It Black'<br>Rock 'n Roll is here to stay  
>Come inside where it's okay<br>And I'll shake you. _

"You know, I'm starting to like this wedding better than our own," Kitty told Red.

Red smiled as he spun her around once more. "Me too."

_Won't you tell me what you're thinking of  
>Would you be an outlaw for my love<br>If it's so, well, let me know  
>If it's "no", well, I can go<br>I won't make you_

The music stopped and it seemed to Donna that all of the events in her 21 years of being alive were now coming alive and exploding like fireworks inside of her. She had been so wrapped up in the moment that when Eric let go over her she thought she might fall into a puddle on the ground. As Eric went to talk over the plans for the next few weeks, Kitty came over to Donna, a bright pink smile plastered over her face.

"Sweetheart," Kitty started, taking Donna's hands and squeezing them. "I want you to know that I don't think you're taking my baby boy away. He's the one that's bringing my baby girl back home."

"Mrs. Forman, don't make me start crying now."

"You're Mrs. Forman now also, you know." Kitty winked. "And I think I saw a few drops coming down your face plenty of times today."

"So you ready for this?" Eric asked while Kitty and Red went back inside.

Puzzled by what he meant, Donna's answer was a little distant. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Uh, Donna, who's that boy running down the street?" Eric took a cautious step towards the Vista Cruiser.

Donna, on the other hand, stepped forward toward the guy now walking up the driveway. "Randy? Is that you?"

Randy Pearson came up to Donna. "Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to congratulate you and...?" He tried to laugh it off.

"It's Eric," he responded, walking towards Randy. "So you're the guy that stole my woman's heart."

Randy blushed nervously and turned toward Donna. "You guys have a kid now, right?"

"We do. She's sleeping like an angel now," Donna smiled.

"Cool," Randy stuck his hands in his pockets. "We should catch up sometime. When are you guys going to be back?"

Donna looked back at Eric who she thought might blow a gas get if Randy didn't leave soon. "Well, we're leaving for California tomorrow for a week and then coming back here for a little while. I have an internship in New York, so we'll be there the rest of the summer."

"And we have to get going," Eric grabbed Donna's shoulders and directed her toward the car, helping her into the front seat.

Just as Randy headed back down the driveway, Eric chased after him, rage still inside him. After years of watching Jackie beat up Kelso every time he cheated on her, he was ready for this moment. Punching Randy, Eric yelled, "That's for asking her to move in with you, dumbass!"

_**~~~ . . . ~~~**_

"5 years ago today did you ever think we'd be doing this?" Eric held Donna firmly toward him, but still kept a good grip on the steering wheel as he winded around the streets.

Donna leaned into him as they hit a red light, planting a short, simple, yet fulfilling kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

Eric shrugged as a smile played across his lips. "So what your saying is when you kissed me after the concert you knew that we'd be leaving our wedding reception right now?"

Donna sighed and settled back into the seat. "No, but I did know that I was in love with you when I kissed you."

Eric laughed. "Finally, the truth comes out."

Donna took off her veil and threw it at him, joining in on the laughter.

Eric pulled up into the front of the Pinciotti's old cabin. "You're lucky there wasn't a car coming."

Donna bit her lip and leaned forward. "You're lucky I still love you."

By then, the front of the Vista Cruiser and turned into a mix of screams, laughter, and the toss of tulle. When it finally stopped, Eric had pinned Donna to the seat while Donna laughed hysterically at Eric's tussled hair.

"You know, we're never going to grow up if we keep acting like this."

"Who said we wanted to grow up?" Eric smiled.

"So," Donna started. "Are you going to carry me in?"

"Donna," Eric said, sitting up. "If anyone's going to be carrying anyone in it should be you."

"Me? You're the guy."

"Okay, fine. But I'm still not carrying you in. I'd drop you before we made it too inches." Eric folded his arms along the steering wheel.

"Come on, you've never even tried." Donna tried to put on her best pouty face.

"I did! Remember when you broke your leg running when we were 13? I gave you a piggyback ride back home."

Donna rolled her eyes. "That was Hyde and he had a sprained wrist also. Can you just try?"

Eric sighed, but got out of the car anyway and went around to the other side. As he opened the passenger door, Eric got a good last look at Donna. Her dress looked like something out of a fairytale, something everyone would have expected Jackie to get. The skirt was made completely out of tulle, the bodice was covered in jewels, and the straps cut just at the tops of Donna's shoulders. Donna opted to wear flats so she wasn't towering over Eric and her veil that he'd placed back onto her head seemed to top it all off.

"You look gorgeous," Eric breathed. Eric snaked his arm behind Donna and lifted up her feet up with the other. It turned out that he was strong enough to carry Donna… well, at least all the way into the cabin's living room.

"So you think we're ready for this?" Donna asked, mimicking Eric's previous words.

"Yeah," Eric told her, slowly tracing his fingers over the buttons on the back of Donna's dress. "I think we are. It's our life."

_Ooh you make me live  
>Whatever this world can give to me<br>It's you you're all I see  
>Ooh you make me live now honey<br>Ooh you make me live_

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
>I've been with you such a long time<br>You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
>That my feelings are true<br>I really love you  
>Oh you're my best friend<em>


End file.
